The Otherworld Stories
by evoldrawdereverof
Summary: The otherworld series is my absolute favorite series. So this is just a compilation of different stories I've created. I own nothing! All the credit goes to the amazing writer Mrs. Armstrong! The story will probably mostly consist of the pack, Elena is my favorite character!
1. Chapter 1

(Elena's POV)

Surprise Baby Shower

We were on our way back to Stonehaven, finally. Nick and Antonio were following behind; just in case there were any lose ends we forgot about in Toronto. I was just glad to finally be going home and sleep in my own bed. I had promised Clay and Jer that once everything in Toronto settled down and we were able to go home I would relax and rest.

Clay was somewhat alert now, the drugs had almost wore off from where they removed the muscle in his right arm, from the zombie scratch. He was sitting in the back seat, eager to be going home; I think he was more so excited to get home so I would rest. And if I rested better he would as well.

Jamie had went home as well, she promised to call later, whenever she was free. Paige had also called making sure the portal was closed and the zombies were gone. She had also promised that before Savannah went back to school she would come and visit and we would do something baby related.

We pulled into the driveway, I sighed in relief, tired of being cooped up in Jeremy's car. As soon as he stopped I hopped out, my feet hitting the gravel. The boys got all the luggage while I helped Clay into the house. He was still a little hazy from the drugs, I just put an arm around his shoulder. I opened the door for him and the guys as they followed behind us.

"I'm making lunch." Antonio said, dropping the bags by the door and heading towards the kitchen.

"I'll help him." Nick said, dropping his bags as well.

Jeremy gave them a look as they turned the corner to the kitchen. I patted Clay's chest.

"Why don't you go into the dining room and wait for lunch? Then we'll take a nap." I told him, picking up a couple bags to help Jer.

I knew Clay was still slightly out of it when he left without argument. Jeremy took the luggage out of my hands.

"That can be done later. Why don't we go help them make lunch? It'll be faster." He said, I gave him a funny look.

"What's up?" I asked as he lead me towards the dining room and not the kitchen.

"Nothing is up." He said trying to disguise a smile.

I could hear the shuffling of feet and quiet whispers. It was more than just the three boys, so now I knew something was definitely up.

When we stepped into the dining room a loud surprise made me jump. Paige, Lucas, Jamie, and Savannah. The dining room was decorative in pink and blue streamers and balloons. The table also had the extra leaf in it, making it longer and the center of the table had platters of different food.

I felt my face heat up, "What is all this?" I asked taking another step into the room.

"It's your baby shower." Savannah said smiling.

"A makeshift one. We had been planning on a bigger one but since, well Toronto, we figured a smaller more intimate one was better." Lucas said, his arm around Paige.

"You guys knew." I accused the guys as they stood sheepishly around the table. Clay was sitting, half smiling and half sleeping.

"Guilty." Antonio said, already piling his plate.

"Yes we figured the best time to have the surprise baby shower was before Clay's medicine wore off." Nick said thumping a somewhat present Clay on the back.

"Hey I would have been okay with this." Clay said.

"Well thank you guys. This was really nice." I said getting behind Antonio and Nick to fill my plate.

After we ate I sat at the head of the table and started to open my gifts. The first one was from Lucas and Paige, it was two sets of pajama's one green and one yellow. Unisex colors. At the bottom were teething rings and hats to match the pajamas.

Savannah handed me her gift next, it were two teddy bears and two sets of socks. I hugged her while I thanked her.

Jamie had bought me a couple of cute outfits, two pairs of shoes and a breast feeding pillow. She laughed when I unwrapped the pillow, saying that she had heard these things were crucial and would become your best friend during feedings. I laughed along with her and thanked her, saying that it was most definitely be my biggest helper, since I was having two babies.

Nick's gift was next, I could tell he went to a professional wrapper, the packaging was messaged and cut so perfectly. I carefully opened it, not really wanting to ruin the wrapping. Inside were a pair of snow suits, the twins would be born close to winter. The snow suits were made to look like wolf suits. Everyone laughed, I gave Nick a look. He smiled and shrugged.

"Well it'll fit their parents. Baby wolves." He said.

I shook my head and pulled out the rest of the contents. Pacifiers, an expensive diaper bag, blankets, and toys. I knew that Nick was excited to be an uncle. He may not want kids of his own, but a niece or nephew was a great way for him to somewhat experiance some of the joys of being a dad. He could spoil and love the twins, just as he would his own kids.

Antonio's gift was next. It made me a little nervous, it was a huge box, actually two huge boxes. I could only imagine what was under the wrapping paper. Clay helped me open this one, he was starting to regain his right sense of mind.

It was a top of the line baby bouncer, one of the most expensive and best ones on the market. It had eight settings for any mood the baby was in. I gave him a look and told him that a cheaper one would of sufficed. He disagreed. I shook my head but proceeded to open the other one, it was the same bouncer.

He also had a huge decorative bag, which contained clothes, and other various items we would need. We thanked him, we hadn't even thought of, or bought, a fraction of this stuff. I guess we just figured the babies would pop out with everything they needed.

Jeremy hadn't given us a gift, but that was probably because if he gave a gift or did a nice gesture he preffered not to be acknowledge. I had found that out in my earlier years here. It was fine if he didn't get us a gift, I wasn't to concerned.

So that was my small, but wonderful babyshower. I had really appreciated it, but in all reality I didn't need a baby shower. Between the pack and the councel the twins would be the only babies. We were constantly receiving gifts from everyone, claiming that the twins absolutely needed it. Yes, our twins would most certainly be spoiled rotten.


	2. Chapter 2

(Elena's POV)

Meet Your Niece and Nephew

Nick and Antonio had been a little upset that they had missed the birth of the twins. But they were understanding, but the time they finally were relieved of work both of the twins had already arrived. Luckily for them the twins had been born on a Thursday, so they took Friday and Monday off so they could spend more time getting to know the twins.

We weren't sure when they would arrive, it was about a two hour drive and they had left over an hour ago. They weren't really missing anything, we had bathed and clothed them. Now they were snug in their warm pajamas and cuddling between Clay and I in the bed.

Soon I would have to nurse them. I wasn't to worried, Jeremy had read every last book on breastfeeding, it gave me comfort but he wasn't the one who actually had to feed them. Katherine had started to fuss, we realized in her short time of being here that if she wasn't happy, everyone would know.

Clay was stroking her clothed belly while she kicked and threw her arms around, her eyes wide open. Logan starting to wake from his short nap, making little mewling noises while rubbing his fist over his face.

"They're so cute." He said giving them both a kiss on their foreheads.

"I know. I just can't get over that they're here now." I said placing my lips against his small ear.

"All the years of you fighting me on having children and now we have them." He said pulling Katherine onto his chest, a daddy's girl already.

Katherine started cry, automatically he started to pat her bottom. But that infuriated her more, she started to cry louder.

"I think it's time to feed them." I said when Logan started as well.

"You want me to get Jeremy?" Clay asked, sitting up and picking Logan up in his other arm.

"Um, no let's try it on our own first." I said unbuttoning the top of my after birth dress.

"Alright, who do you want first?" He asked.

"Give me Katherine first, she's the loudest." I said pulling her towards me.

"Smart girl, she knows that if she cries loud enough she gets fed first." He said chuckling.

He helped me adjust her, she had no trouble latching. To our kids eating would be like second nature. Once she was settled and feeding, Clay handed me Logan. He was a little tougher, since one of my arms was occupied with Katherine.

He was a little more difficult, he had trouble finding my nipple and getting comfortable. But after a couple attempts he found his comfort spot and began to eat. Clay had fluffed and added extra pilliows behind my back.

I heard the front door open and Jeremy greet Nick and Antonio by the door. Clay put a thin nursing blanket around my shoulders, to conceal the babies. I smiled and thanked him.

The door burst open and the guys walked in, wide smiles on their faces. Clay made a shushing noise to them. They walked over quietly.

"Congratulations." Antonio said awkwardly hugging me with one arm. He lifted the blanket to peer at Logan.

"Just precious. Now Jeremy wouldn't really tell us anything about them. Two boys? Two girls? One of each?" Nick asked, he didn't bother to come over and look. He was probably afraid the image of me breastfeeding would ruin his image of breasts forever.

"One boy and one girl. Logan was born first and then Katherine is three minutes younger." I said handed Logan to Clay when I felt my breast empty. Fast little sucker.

Nick went to hold him but Clay stopped him, "Let me burp him first." Clay said, Jeremy raised his eyebrows.

"I didn't have to tell you. I'm impressed." He said wiping at a smile.

"Ha ha. I knew this already." He said gently patting Logan on the back. After getting him to burp Clay passed him off Nick.

Nick cradled him awkwardly, Clay hovered, his arms tense in case Nick slipped. Nick gave him a look.

"I know how to hold a baby." He said bouncing him slightly.

"I wouldn't bounce him to much." Jeremy said.

"Do they actually throw up like in the movies." Nick asked giving Logan his finger to suck on.

"They do. Once I made the mistake of bouncing and jostling you after you ate one time. You puked all over me." Antonio said, waiting for Katherine to be done eating.

When she finished eating I handed her straight to Antonio, knowing that he was pretty much seasoned when it came to babies. He placed her on his massive shoulder and within minutes she burped.

I laughed, "Would you like to stay and be our nanny?" I asked jokingly. He craddled her and started talking to her. She made noises back at him, almost like she understood him. She was also smiling.

"Hey look she's smiling." Nick said.

"She's just gassy. Logan probably is to. Just pat his bottom slightly Nicky. I use to do it for you." Antonio said kissing Katherine on the nose.

After a few minutes they switched babies. Nick smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You know Katherine is a really long name. We should call her something like Kathy." Nick said.

"Not Kathy, it doesn't suit her personality." Antonio said.

"She has a personality?" Nick asked.

"Yes she does. She's very fiesty like her father." Jeremy said, "When she was born she fought and screamed."

"Well whatever her personality is Katherine is just to much." Nick said.

"We'll figure out nicknames later. But I'm starved, what's for dinner?" I asked, not having eaten all day, per Jeremy's orders.

"Hmm we could do takeout?" Nick suggested.

"That might actually be a good idea. I forget to lay a meat out for dinner." Jeremy said.

"With all the excitment I bet you did forget." Antonio said.

"Which takeout place?" Clay asked.

"Let Elena pick. She's the one who just gave birth to twins today." Nick said.

"Without drugs. I might add." I said.

The twins had drifted onto sleep. Their bellies full and cradled into their uncles arms.


	3. Chapter 3

(Elena's POV)

Alone Time?

The twins were now three months old. It's a good thing Clay and I had both Jeremy and Antonio because half, well most, of the time we had no idea what we were doing. They've kept up very busy, we hadn't had a moment alone together in nine months.

When I hit the sixth month of my pregnancy I started spotting. So both Clay and I ruled out sex, which was a lot harder than it seems. What we didn't realize that even after the babies were here, we couldn't have sex. Jeremy hadn't informed us. But at the time it was fine with me. Giving birth to twins without the aide of pain medication the last thing on my mind was sex.

Antonio and Nick were coming down for Christmas. It was the twins first Christmas we were all excited to buy them gifts. Even if they couldn't open them. I was very excited, Christmas was my favorite holiday and it was the only time of year where Clay was actually and always pleasant, to everyone. He did it for me, I know he did, but that's only because he knew how much it meant to me. And this year it was even more special because we had kids to spend it with and do all the childish things that I love to do.

While I was feeding Logan, Clay was changing Kate. We settled on nicknaming her Kate, Savannah actually gave her the name. She didn't like Katherine or Katy, so she called her Kate. Changing one of Kate's smelly diapers was a job. She kicked and fought, even at such a young age, she reminded me of Clay. If she didn't want to do something that she had to she was going to make damn sure everyone around her suffered as well. That was Clay.

Logan was easy; even on his bad days he was easy. Clay mainly handled the diaper changing, whereas I fed them. But that was only because he didn't have to proper equipment to feed them. He never complained though, he took everything like a champ. Clay was turning out to be a better father than I expected.

He walked into the study with Kate in his arms. She was kicking, wanting desperately to be put in her baby bouncer that Antonio got us. She loved that thing, both of them loved their bouncers. They had slept in them their first month because I was afraid of them vomitting and choking on it. The bouncer held their heads up and preventing any choking.

He set her in it, set it to the vibrating speed and stuck her pacey in her mouth. She sighed contently, happy to be warm and cuddled and vibrated. Clay rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his messy curly hair.

"Tough change job?" I asked adjusting Logan.

"Yes. It's your turn to change her next time. I'll do Logan." He said rubbing Logan's bald head.

"Well she gets it from you. Now you know how the rest of us feel." I told him.

"Hey at least when I don't want to coorporate I don't have shit stuck to my ass and somebody else isn't cleaning it." He said fustrated.

"Why don't you go for a run? You seem very irritated." I said jokingly.

He gave me a look, then wiped it off his face and moved closer, "C'mon Elena, it's been nine months. Let's leave the kids with Jeremy for the night and go for a nice long run together. We haven't done that in a long time. And after a few rabbits we keep it going?" He said whispering in my ear.

I swatted him away, "No Clayton. Two babies is to much for one person. There's changing, bathing and plus they need to be fed before we put them down for bed. Jeremy can't feed them. Plus I'm not ready to leave my babies. Something might happen." I told him.

"We'll be in the backyard, we're close enough to hear if anything goes wrong. Plus Jeremy knows what he's doing. He's read every parenting book and medical book ever written. And it'll be a good stress reliever." He said rubbing my shoulders.

"Who's stressed? If you're stressed there's a front door right down the hall. Please feel free to walk out of it." I growled at him.

He glared at me, "I'm not trying to pick a fight nor am I stressed. Just a little fustrated in one area and I know you are too." He said crossing his arms.

"Welp you know how to handle that fustration on your own. You do not need my help constantly." I snapped at him.

He shook his head and growled something about hormones.

"What was that?" I asked gritting my teeth.

"Nothing. I'm going for a run. I'll be back later." He said walking out. Usually he'd slam the door and punch a hole through the wall, but I noticed when we fought around the kids, he was the calm one.

I knew I was being bitchy towards him. And maybe my hormones were a little out of whack but damn it I wasn't ready to leave my babies alone with anybody. Even with Jeremy.

I sighed and patted Logan on the back to burp him. He had fallen asleep. Kate was still wide awake watching me. I sighed and picked her up.

"Am I being crazy baby girl?" That was an obvious yes since I was seeking answers from a three month old. She cooed wrapping her tiny fist around my finger.

I placed kisses along her face, rocking her. Jeremy knocked on the door then walked in.

He smiled at me, "You need a break." He said taking Kate from my arms.

"No Jeremy, I don't. And I don't want to discuss it either. The twins need me." I said trying to take Kate back. He gently pulled his arms away.

"Yes you do. Now I'm not as defenseless as you think. And I do know how to feed and change and bathe the twins. There's plenty of milk in the freezer, I know how to prepare it. You need a break. Have you look in a mirror lately? You're starting to look like a hermit." He said.

I glared at him, "I know you know how to do those things. But they need me." I said.

"No Elena they don't. Taking a break won't kill you or them. Why don't you and Clay set up a night for yourselves. Go to a nice restuarant, get a hotel room and just take a night for you and Clay. You need it." He said.

"I don't know." I said shaking my head.

"Antonio and Nick will be here tomorrow. I'll get you a reservation at that restuarant you like and get you two a nice little hotel room. If anything happens you'll only be a half hour away. We'll be fine." He said raising an eyebrow, I knew that this conversation was slowly turning into an order.

I huffed, "Fine. But if anything happens I want your head on a silver platter." I snapped at him.

He nodded, placing Kate back in my arms. He walked out, probably to go make those reservation calls.

I sighed and looked into the mirror. Maybe I did need a night to myself.

*The Next Evening*

I had showered, and shaved, and was ready to go. So was Clay. Only I found it increasingly difficult to walk out of the front door. I kept reminded Jeremy, Antonio and Nick about things they already knew. Now they were practically pushing me out of the front door.

"You rememeber our numbers? And the one to the restuarant and the hotel?" I asked standing on the front porch while Clay honked his horn.

"Yes Elena, we have them written down. Now go." Antonio said.

"And don't forget to lotion them up after their baths. Their skin will get dry!" I said as they shut the door in my face. I heard it locked and got the message.

Slowly I walked to the car, trying desperately to see through windows for anything. Reluctantly I got in the car. Clay sped off down the drive, just in case I changed my mind and hopped out. Hell, I'd still jump out even if he was going ninety down a highway.

I could tell Clay was exstatic, he was practically bouncing. We hadn't had a night alone in a long time.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" I said biting a nail.

"Yes, Elena they'll be fine. We're going to have a nice dinner, order pizza at the hotel room and tomorrow morning after breakfast. They'll be fine." Clay said putting a hand on my thigh.

I put my hand over his, "I hope so." I said quietly as he turned onto the highway. Our reservations were at eight and it was only seven. So we stopped and got a few pre-dinner burgers at some fastfood place.

Clay scarffed down the remainder of his third burger as we pulled into a parking space. He wiped his hands then got out. I sighed and followed his lead. I could tell he was trying very hard to make this night special. So I figured I better do my part as well and try not to sulk.

He opened the door for me I smiled at him and walked in. This was one of my favorite restuarants in New York. The waiters were dressed up and snooty, the food was small and decorated, and the prices were outrageous. Clay wasn't a fan but it was one of my favorite spots to go for Valentine's day.

Luckily for us we didn't have to wait, we had made it on time. We chatted about various things after we ordered. I tried very hard to keep the conversation away from the babies as did he.

Twenty minutes after we got our food I excused myself to go to the bathroom. I was actually sneaking away to call home. I went into the bathroom and pulled out my cell, dialing the number.

"Yes Elena?" Nick said in a sarcastic sound.

"Hey Nick, how are the kids?" I asked trying to come off as cool.

"Their fine Elena. Just eating and pooping and sleeping." He said.

I gripped the reciever a little harder, "Okay. Well please call if you have any questions or somethings wrong please." I said.

"We will Elena. Go enjoy your night, everything's fine here." He said hanging up. I sighed and put the phone back in my purse.

Clay had finished half his meal and was eyeing the dessert cart. He smiled when I sat back down.

"How are the kids?" He asked.

I nearly spit out my food, "I don't know." I said lamely.

"You just called the house? You took your purse to the bathroom. The lighting in here hasn't made me completely blind." He said smirking. I wanted to slap it off his face.

"Okay fine I called. I just wanted to check on them." I said chewing my food with extra power.

"It's fine Elena. How were they?" He asked

"They were fine." I said snorting. He laughed.

"It's okay Elena, I know you're worried about them." He said.

"And you're not?" I asked.

"I was. At first, but I know their in good hands. If anything goes wrong they would call. I trust Jeremy."

"I do to. But it still worries me." I said.

"There's no need to be worried. They'll be fine until we get back." He said scooping up his last bite.

On the ride back to the hotel I had relaxed and was actually excited for our night alone. We got the key and he chased me through the halls to the room, no one else was there. I opened the door and ran across the room, kicking off my shoes in various directions.

He slammed the door and ripped the buttons off his shirt. I smiled and placed my hands on the bed, playfully growling at him. He got down on the floor and started crawling to me. I jumped up onto the bed as he reached for me. He got up on his knees and got into a pouncing position.

I thought I had timed my leap just right but as I jumped he grabbed a hold of my knee and slammed me into the mattress. I giggled as he gripped my hands above my head and kissed my neck.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, pressing him closer to me. He released my hands, threading his fingers through my hair.

We had ordered two continental breakfasts that morning. I was so blissfully happy as I ate. I had forgotten how wonderful our nights together were. Soon it was time to checkout, but we were running a little late. Long shower, wasn't our fault.

On the way home I was tempted to call the house, but I knew the twins were taking their midmorning nap and I didn't want to wake them. We pulled into the driveway, I ran out of the car and into the house before Clay could grumble about me helping with the bags.

Slowly I crept through the house, looking for everyone. They were being quiet, but I'm sure that was because of the napping babies. I found them in the study quietly talking. They smiled and said goodmorning.

"How were the babies?" I asked as they sipped their coffee.

"They were fine. Happy, everything went well." Antonio said taking a bite of his donut.

"Okay, good. Did I miss anything?" I asked, Clay walked in behind me.

"Oh yeah, Logan stood up and started dancing around the room while Kate sung the Canadian national anthem. A very crazy night, you should have been there." Nick said, smartass.

I made a face at him, "Whatever. I'm going to go see my babies." I said walking out of the room and into their room. They were soundly sleeping when I gently pushed open the door, I peaked over into Logan's crib, then Kate's. They looked very content, snuggled in their warm blankets and clean diapers, with full bellies from breakfast.

So all that worrying for nothing. The twins were fine and happy, the boys weren't to strung out. I felt Clay's arms go around me.

"See? Their fine. Maybe tonight we should go for a quick run?" He said kissing my neck.

Oh, how I missed our alone time. I turned and kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

(Elena's POV)

(Contains Forsaken Spoilers!)

Pack Runs

It has been two months since the whole situation in Vermont. The twins were fine, my pack was fine. Everything progressed as it normally did. Now we were having a packmeet about Malcolm. Though I hadn't informed anyone about his wish, except Clay knew.

The twins were happy to finally be included in all things pack related. It was a right of passage, when they changed they were involved in every desicion that was pack related. Even if I thought they were to young, but it was part of pack rules. Once a child changed, they had to be included. No longer left in the dark.

Only, the twins just turned nine. So it was tricky. I decided that they should be included, but just tweaked a little so it wasn't so gruesome.

As the rest of the pack was on it's way the twins were buzzing. It was their first time running with the whole pack and they were excited to hunt with us. Of course, they had run with Clay, or me or Jeremy, or other members of the pack, they just hadn't run with us all together.

Tonight we were going to go deer hunting with them. Although they really didn't like the idea of killing an animal for pleasure they wanted to do it. They felt as if it was a right of passage. It technically was, along with going into town and picking up some local women. But my children wouldn't partake in that event.

Nick and Vanessa were the first to arrive. I ordered everyone in the pack here for a meet. Which meant, Vanessa, Madison, Charlie, Jamie, and Hope. The non wolves in our pack. They were just as important though. This issue included them just as it did everyone else. Because if I was to bring someone into the pack that was a known psycopath.

Antonio and Noah came next, along with Reese, Madison, and Charlie, then Jeremy and Jamie. Jeremy had been in New Jersey with Jamie while she was doing a show. Then Karl and Hope came with Nita. She was only three, so Clay got the twin's old toys out to keep her occupied.

During dinner everyone was wondering why I had called an emergency pack meeting, but no one dared asked. That would be overstepping, and even though I wasn't a particually overbearing alpha it was still disrespectful.

The twins were a little upset with me at the moment. I had made them sit at the kids table to keep Nita occupied while we ate. But we pulled the table closer so they wouldn't feel so out of the loop.

"...And then I said oh really? I thought you were trying to seduce me!" Nick said sputtering a laugh as he retold a story of a fellow coworker.

I really couldn't believe that Nick was still with Vanessa, not saying anything bad about her, it was Nick. All his life he had been a ladies man, only having a girlfriend for no more that three months. We kept expecting to hear news of their break up, but it's been almost eight months and they were still going strong.

Reese still has yet to strike up an exclusive relationship with Madison. Though I knew she wished they would. But she gave Reese his space, didn't push him on the issue. All she did was make little hints and hope.

After dinner everyone was expecting me to get right onto the reason I called them, but instead I annouced it was time to hunt. I wasn't going to damper the mood of my kids by telling everyone about Malcolm until after their hunt.

Excitedly they ran to their rooms and changed into a pair of sweats and an old T'shirt. I told them I didn't want them to ruin their good clothes unless absolutely necassary. Everyone who wasn't changing retreated into the living room to hangout. Except Nita, who was having a screaming match with her mom about going to sleep.

The rest of us went outside. The moon was full, how ironic, and at a low point in the sky. It was only eleven. I thought the twins would be sleepy, but I guess someone, Nick, snuck them some frosting and they were buzzing.

I was insisting on sitting with them while they changed, wanting to help them through it again, but they flat out refused.

"Mom we need to get use to doing it on our own." Logan said, inching closer and closer to the bushes.

I sighed, "Alright, but if you need me...-"

"We know! We'll call you!" Kate said taking off into the woods to find her changing spot. Logan gave me an excited smile then jumped into a thicket.

I felt Clay's hand on my back as he patted it, "They'll be fine." He whispered before jogging off.

I was left standing by myself. Everyone had scurried off to find a changing spot, so I did the same. Ten long minutes later I met everyone in one of the small open fields in our backyard. Kate and Logan were nipping and darting around Nick, who playfully growled and smacked his paws at the, but made no attempt to ward them off.

I walked forward and nuzzled them with my muzzle. They growled a little, I could only imagine what they were saying.

'Mom stop, we're fine.' Or something along those lines.

I sniffed the air as the breeze carried a particular scent. Deer, a whole herd of them.

In wolf form, it's very hard to communicate. Simply gestures could sometimes be interpreted differently. That's why there's only one alpha, it's easier listening to just one person rather than multiple leaders.

I yipped at Clay and Antonio to come by my sides and watch my flanks. I also sent a throaty growl to everyone to watch the twins, make sure they kept up. Kate and Logan rolled their bodies, preparing to start running. Reese and Noah got behind them, ready to nudge them if they needed a little encouragment for running.

I started an easy pace towards the scent. Luckily for us they were upwind and had left a strong trail. Clay and Antonio disappeared through the trees, we formed a wide V in case the deer decided to run. The others were behind me staying a distance back but still in earshot.

I stopped at the edge of a large field. The herd of deer consisted of three doe's, one buck and a fawn. I located it's mother easy enough sucking from her teat. Alright, she's out. She'd run and the baby would follow. That left three others. Though I wouldn't attempt to take the buck down. They tended to be dangerous and with the twins I wouldn't chance it. They did have specific orders to stay back, that I made clear.

So that left two. I decided on the one closer to the water. The water was thick and if she tried to run her legs would topple under her before she gained any speed. But by the time she regained her speed she'd be down. I made quiet yipping noises to Antonio as he circled her from within the trees.

Clay was at an angle, when she ran they'd tackle her from the sides while I took the final blow. I jumped from the trees snarling and howling. Igniting the hunt.

The deer jumped and ran. And the one we targeted ran straight for Antonio and Clay's trap. I charged at her, everyone else following behind me. Antoino lept from his hiding spot, knocking her down onto her side. Clay jumped and grabbed her around back of the neck, preventing her from jerking to much.

I gripped her jugular, and ripped. She snorted and weakly kicked for a couple seconds, then died. I grabbed one of her legs while Nick grabbed the other one. We pulled her back into the clearing to feed.

I went to her stomach, ripping open the tough flesh there and searching for her juicy meat. Everyone stood back, letting me take the first couple bites, once I gulped down the hunk of meat I moved to the side, giving a soft growl to Kate and Logan.

Everyone may be older, but in a wolf pack pups ate alongside of the alpha no matter what. It was important to keep the generations going in a pack, whether food was scarce, pups ate first.

Slowly, they approached the carcass, as if afraid it'll come back to life. I batted them with my head, encouraging them forward. Tenatively they sniffed it, I knew the smell of blood would make their mouths water. As gross as that sounds.

Logan was the first to take a little lick of the dripping blood. Kate watched and followed his lead. Once they got over the initial disgust they started ripping and tearing at the meat, desperate to rip off enough to drag off and feed from. When it didn't tear off like they hoped I stepped forward and ripped off two large chunks of meat.

They grumbled but accepted, their technique wasn't good enough yet. Their small teeth to tiny to do much damage except leaving little puncture wounds in the meat. They walked off, dragging their chunks of meat in their jaws.

I walked off and went to the stream, taking long licks of the icy water. Whoever would feed next was up to them. In the hirearchy, it should be Clay. He was my beta, my enforcer. But Jeremy was the old alpha and deserved just as much that second bite as me. But then again Antonio was much older and a better fighter than both, he was also bigger.

I looked back to see Jeremy feeding. I guess previous alphahood overruled anything else. I walked back to our circle. Noah had left, probably to hunt something smaller. There wouldn't enough of the deer left, except for tiny scraps.

I dropped down beside Logan, watching him knaw at the meat. Kate was doing the same. Right now they were cutting their wolf teeth, trying to sharpen and harden the points. So it'd be easier to rip off the deer's flesh.

I nibbled his ear a little, it was the equvialent of kissing his cheek. He growled, to focused on eating. I laid my head on my paws, closing my eyes. Content with a full stomach.

Clay put a paw around my shoulders and started licking the blood off my face and neck. I leaned into him as he cleaned. Once he finished I moved onto cleaning him. He let out a low whine, happy with my treatmeant towards him.

Kate was the first to gulp down her second dinner. When she finished I leaned down beside her and began cleaning her. She growled and whined but didn't jerk away. When she tried to I growled a warning to her. When she heard that she knew I meant business.

I peaked up to see Clay cleaning Logan. Logan didn't give his dad any grief about cleaning him. He had heard me growl at Kate and decided not to chance it. Once we finished cleaning them Kate pounced on Logan, grabbing his foot and making him tumble.

They tussled for a few minutes while we watched. Logan used more planned attacks while Kate just charged. I then felt a weight drop on me. Clay had leapt onto my back and wrestled me to the ground.

I flipped around started playfully biting and growling. The I felt two little weights running at Clay and I. We wrestled with the twins, well actually the twins jumped and nipped at us. After a while of rough housing the twins yawned.

I nuzzled them both, before grabbing the nape of Logan's neck in my teeth and carrying him off to where he'd changed. Logan went limp, an automatic response to being carried like this. Though I knew he'd complained when he changed back, about being carried.

Clay held Kate in his teeth, jogging beside me. Her small body swinging from side to side as he avoided the thick underbrush.

I dropped Logan off in the bush with his clothes then went to my own. Typically, before the twins, after we all consumed our meal, we'd fall asleep in the clearing. Snuggling and gradually changing back in our sleep. But with the twins, and the whole waking up naked thing. We decided it was better to just bring them back and change.

Once I put my sweats and shirt back on I crawled out of the bush. Kate and Logan were waiting for me, along with dad.

"So what did you think?" I asked.

"That was awesome!" Kate said then started rattling on about how amazing it was.

Logan's eyes were glinting happily. Even though he didn't say as much as Kate, I imagine he had just as much fun. It was their first pack run and deer hunt.

We walked inside with them as the chatted excitedly about the next pack run. Mostly everyone had went onto sleep somewhere. There was plenty of room. Nick and Vanessa slept in Kate's bed, which was previously my old room. Charlie and Madison slept in the study on the cots Jeremy had left for them. Karl, Hope and Nita slept in Logan's room while he offered to sleep in the room with Reese, Noah and Antonio. Kate was sleeping in the room with us, in a cot. Even though she complained that she wanted to sleep in our bed, even though the twins were older they liked to sleep in our bed. But that's to be expected, us wolves liked to sleep in the same beds. A trait that obviously carried onto our kids.

We always had extra cots for big pack meets. There was plenty of room in the house just not enough beds sometimes. Though we had plenty of couches. Usually Antonio would sleep with Jeremy, but Jamie was here so he politely slept in the TV room with the boys.

Kate had went to sleep almost instantly when we put her to bed. Logan on the other hand stayed up with the older boys, talking, snacking and watching TV. I knew though, he was just fighting sleep to be able to hangout.

Clay and I stayed up a little longer too, talking about how we'd discuss Malcolm with everyone tomorrow. I'd tell them tomorrow morning, over breakfast. And give them the day to think their opinons through. Tomorrow night I'd let them tell me what they thought. Something not typically done.

But that was talk for tomorrow...


	5. Chapter 5

(Elena's POV)

The First Step... Or Steps.

The twins were now thirteen months old and very determined to explore the world around them. Both had started grabbing furniture, or anything low enough and started walking it. Clay and I were very afraid, and the guys just baby proofed the entire house.

Needless to say we weren't liking the baby locks or gates or any of it. The toliets were even baby proofed but Jeremy insisted. I understood but I was still sour about it. Clay had a point to let them learn and explore, not cut them off and prevent them from learning. But we also had some pretty unsafe items in the house. Toliets being one of them unfortunately.

The twins were down for a nap now, and Clay and I were stealing a few minutes alone. But of course, the soft whimpering from one of our children had me speeding off to the nursery.

It was Logan, he was standing up in his crib watching the door intently. He was my very quiet baby. Unlike his sister, who if she had woken first, would be howling, waking him. But he was more considerate and let her sleep.

I whispered to him quietly and lifted him out of the crib. He smiled and kicked happily as I peeled off his piss soaked diaper. I couldn't wait for them to be potty trained.

Once he was dry and powdered I rushed out of the room and quickly and quietly as possible, not wanting to wake Kate. Who was snoring loudly rolled over on her belly with her bottom sticking in the air.

Clay was already in the TV room with a small bottle. I had just stopped breastfeeding, and now the twins were on whole milk. It seemed like Logan sighed as he accepted the bottle. He was easier to persuade onto the whole milk. Kate on the other hand out right refused and was still having withdrawls. It took some convincing to get her to drink straight from the bottle, let alone it be something other than the good stuff, so I called it.

I sat Logan between Clay and I on the couch while he drank and watched the baby Einstein program on the television. The colors and sounds were so vivid and lively, both twins loved the program.

Once he finished the small snack bottle he slid off the couch, landing on his diapered crawled over to the floor blanket where the toys were. He picked up the blocks and started placing them along the mat.

Clay and I talked about this and that while he played quietly. Usually with Logan he didn't need so much supervision, usually he sat and played quietly. Kate was the wild one who needed constant supervision. But when I turned my head to do a quick check he was gone.

I didn't panic, just calmly stood and looked around the room. He was standing against the easy chair in the corner. We only brought it in front of the television when there was company. He was staring intently at the end table beside the door which had a discarded pacifier on it.

We were in the process of weaning them from their paceys, but when it came time to take them it seemed the number of pacey's had dwindled and we were finding them all around the house.

The end table was higher than Logan and he knew that. So his only option was to walk and reach it. I hit Clay on the shoulder to get him to turn. He turned his head.

Logan let go of the chair, testing his leg strength a little. He took one shakey step in the direction of the endtable. One his leg seemed stable, he moved the other one in the same motion. Slowly he started going forward, carefully watching his leg movement. He was about halfway there when he wobbled, he stopped and gave himself a minute to settle. Then he took off again, a little faster this time since he was so close to the goal.

His arms stretched out towards the table and his hands landed against it. He smiled and bounced a little pleased with himself. He grabbed the pacey and shoved it in his mouth.

Clay and I were clapping and cheering for him. It was the first time he had walked without help and for a very long distance. I was a little teary eyed, I ran to him and picked him up, kissing his cheeks and hugging him tightly.

"Good job Logan!" I said as I kissed him.

"Way to go buddy." Clay said kissing his head.

Logan kicked his legs happily, happy with our praise and attention.

"I know this is going to sound awful, but I'm kind of glad Kate hasn't learned." Clay said.

"I understand. We'll get some practice in with Logan before our little toddler terror learns." I said.

We loved the twins equally and enjoyed them both. But Kate was hell moving. Anything she could get a hold of went into her mouth, if she could pull something down and break it well that's what she'd do. She was our very wild child. Logan was calmer.

Just then Jeremy walked in, holding Kate which we must of not heard. Which was strange because you could hear her outside.

"I assumed something major happened?" Jeremy asked setting Kate on the floor when she grunted and kicked to be let down.

"Yes, Logan walked, without any help." I said beeming, also putting Logan down on the floor.

He proved himself by walking again to the toys. Kate gave him a funny look when he stood beside her. She grabbed him, trying to pull herself up. He tried to push her off and step away but since he wasn't so balanced, he fell to the floor, Kate falling on him.

She smiled and started pushing against him, rousing him to play. But he shook her off and crawled away, knowing that he was faster crawling. She made a loud noise and crawled after him, grabbing his sock and pulling it off. They crawled out of the living room.

I sighed, "Our wild children." I said tailing after them.


End file.
